


From France with love

by WellFuckYouSir



Series: Letters From Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Trip trough Europe, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think? Any good?<br/>Also please send me prompts to my tumblr if you want something in particular.<br/>allthosegreatsummers.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	From France with love

_Hey Derek,_

_Europe is awesome! It’s so different from America and also quite similar. It’s so estrange. I’m leaving France this week and I’m going north, some place on the Black Forest, in Germany. Can’t tell you exactly were though, top secret. Witches are so fucking secretive, man; sometimes I can’t deal with them because they speak in riddles and I just don’t get it._

_I can tell you about my time in Italy and Spain though because as I’ve already finished my training with them and I know every rule and all they trust me to share their secrets with the pack I’ll be protecting for the rest of my life. Well as I was saying, my time in Italy was great, I learnt a lot about Italians herbs user in remedies that might be useful for us in the future and also about the Benandanti, a group of people that were said to have visionary journeys and healing powers. They made me learn about them because apparently, they were related with witches and Livonian werewolves. I don’t really know, but it’s been interesting and I’ve got a lot to show all of you._

_Spain was a different thing though. You know how they teach you that Spain is sunny and hot? Well it’s not. At least not all the time. I was up in the north and you need to know that it rains a lot in summer. Well, I was learning Celtic Wicca and I spent a lot of time because their magic is quite particular. It’s all about your mind and what you can do. I learnt a lot though, they are a powerful community and they taught me so many interesting things I didn’t want to leave._

_As I told you, I’m still in France so I can’t really tell you anything about what I’ve been doing here… although I could mention that I’m staying with a group of old hunters that had taught me a handful of tricks that are priceless._

_I’ve been told I’m becoming a powerful witch and I wish you were here to see it. I have runes tattooed on my body that are helping me with all the process. I’ve been tattooed in every place I’ve been and if it continues this way I might not have any skin left when I get back. I know you don’t like the marks on my skin but I promise I’ll let you trace them in every way you want, mark me with your scent ‘till everyone knows I’m yours, you possessive bastard. I’ll let you bite and suck on my neck and trace my hips with your tongue, I’ll give you everything I have because I’m yours and you are mine but you’ll have to wait until I can come back._

_But enough pleasure, let’s get back to business, how’s the pack? Have there been any monsters recently? I hope not, because you all suck at making plans. You are like a bunch of big puppies fighting when I’m not there… Remember that time with the kelpies, oh my god! I laughed so hard because you didn’t know how to kill them and they just kept coming back and you were so confused! Old times! I miss it, I miss you._

_It’s like it physically pains me to stay away from the pack, from you. The Wiccans thought it is because there’s a bond between us that is becoming stronger as my magic grows, and I’m starting to think it might be true, each day is worse than the previous one and I think I may need to go back to Beacon Hills before continuing my trip. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?  I’d love it too. I think it’s the first time we’ve been apart for this long and I’m not taking it very well; I think I’m a little dependent… It doesn’t really matter because you love it don’t you?_

_As I was saying, a bond. It can’t be the mating bond because my magic wouldn’t affect it, or would it? Anyway, I think you should ask Peter, he might know something. You now, the dude is like a fucking library when it comes to mythological shit. I would also like to know how he is doing with Mr. Argent. Have they stopped pinning and gotten together already or I’m going to need to get together with Lydia to make them do something about it? Fucking adults! Why can’t they resemble what they are supposed to be? If they get together they are going to be so relaxed and happy they’ll creep out everyone for weeks, like you did. Remember? Scott’s face though, it was so funny, I loved the way he just hid behind Allison’s hair to avoid smelling us._

_Oh I miss sex so much, it’s been barely two months and I’m already a starving man. I don’t really know how I survived eighteen years without that perfect thing that is sex with you. Your mouth on me is like heaven, well more like hell because your mouth is a sin. When you kiss me I am lost because you suck all my life with your lips, your body looks like it has been sculpted by god himself and when you fuck me you take my breath away. I bet you are missing it as much as me, the way I whisper dirty into your ear, that’s why this paragraph is here, so that you can jerk off to it until I come home._

_Remember that I love you sour wolf and that I’m missing you every day._

_Stiles_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Any good?  
> Also please send me prompts to my tumblr if you want something in particular.  
> allthosegreatsummers.tumblr.com


End file.
